lizthelion book 1: the beginning part 1
by Lizthelion
Summary: This is the ultimate crossover in my world with me in my storycodename kids next door, powerpuff girls, yugioh, fairly odd parents and skylanders The universe is endanger they need lizthelion's help cause the greatest evil of all skylands has return who could that be Read the story and find out
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

This is where it all begin by rescuing Wanda, kids next door sector v, Numbuh 2's brother tommy, the Powerpuff girls, professor Utonium, Yugi Muto and his friends, and the others that are in this story, raise and protect them and go to the Yu-Gi-Oh world with Numbuh 1, Blossom, Yugi Muto, Mokuba Kaiba, Duncan, Scooby-doo, Inuyasha, Kirara, bulbasaur, Toothless the night fury, Pearl the light fury, night lights, and Spyro the dragon.

The following is a nonprofit fanbase fanfic story.

Codename kids next door are owned by Cartoon Network and curious vision , fairly odd parents are owned by Nickelodeon, Frederator Studio, and Billionfold Inc., How to train your dragon, How to train your dragon 2, and How to train your dragon 3 are only owned by DreamWorks, Inuyasha are only owned by viz media, Pokemon are owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon company, the Powerpuff girls are owned by Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo and the cyber chase are owned by Warner bros , and Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Skylanders, Skylanders giants, Skylanders swap force, Skylanders trap team, Skylanders superchargers, Skylanders imaginators and Skylanders academy are owned by Activision, vicarious visions, toys for bob, and Activision Blizzard studios, Total Drama island, Total Drama action, Total Drama world tour, Total Drama revenge of the island, and Total Drama all stars are only owned by Cartoon Network, and Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx are owned by viz media, Toei animation, Cartoon Network, 4kids entertainment, 4K media and konami. 

Please support the official release.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wanda was captured by mr. Crocker. There was a portal vortex out of nowhere. "Hmm that's funny. There's a strange portal vortex appear out of nowhere. Oh well i guess I have to go to the portal vortex." Mr Crocker said and he went to the portal vortex.

 **In Riverton in Utah at the entrance of my new apartment.**

Mr. Crocker and Wanda appeared and Crocker became confused. "Where am I. I am in some universe. ... Oh well better make the best of it and at least I have the muffin and one of those ... FAIRY GOD PARENTS !" Mr Crocker said. There's a evil laugh " it is I kaos ... Wait your not the portal master that I am looking for... Oh well I guess I have to beat you instead... Minions!" Kaos said as his minions appeared. Mr. Crocker scream drop things and run away that make Wanda pass out. There's a girl with short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing glasses, wearing earrings and the millennium puzzle pendent necklace attacking kaos' minions. Her name is lizthedragonfoxligerwolf and she is the portal master here in Utah which is me. "Kaos is looking for the portal master that is here in Utah. Hopefully that kaos doesn't know that it's me." I said as I step on the net and I pick it up. "I wonder what is in this net? I guess I have to go home and find out. While I add it I'll take that strange looking muffin." I said as I take things and I went home.

 **At my house.**

I went inside the house. "Every body I'm home." I said. "How was school." My older sister Lacey the tiger said. " it was good" I said. "That's all I want to hear." Lacey the tiger said. "I'll be in my room." I said. " okay." Lacey the tiger said.

 **In my room at almost sundown.**

I kept thinking about what is in the net and what is this muffin. "Hmmm... I wonder what kind a muffin is that and what's in the net. ... I guess I'll have to take a peek." I said as I take a peek through the net and she saw Wanda. "Why it's Wanda and this must be the wishing muffin. How did she and the muffin get here?" I said and asked. "Oh well I guess I have to set her free. If this button on the other top was the capture button then bottom must be the release button." I said and Wanda was released softly. I went to Wanda and I touch her. "She's cold. What would I do? I said and asked. Then I had an idea I take Wanda, get on my bed, lie down and put Wanda on my back. "That will keep her warm... I hope. I said and I lie my head down and close my eyes for the moment.

 **In my room at sundown.**

My mom enter my room. "Lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf it's almost dinner time." Mom said as she was shock. " come here." I said in whisper and mom come to me. "What's Wanda doing here?" Mom asked. "I guess that Wanda is been captured by mr. Crocker and it end up here. So I take her and the wishing muffin home after I beat kaos minions." I said. "Okay good job. What do you want for dinner?" Mom said and asked. " make me the chicken noodle soup. If you can't find it or were out then make macaroni and cheese in the box. And I want you to do me a favor before you head out of my room?" I said and asked. "What is it sis?" Mom asked. "I want you to take the wishing muffin that is on my dresser and put it somewhere safe and take the butterfly net that was on my floor and destroy it. That way Wanda know that we're on the good side. Oh please should we keep this as a secret?" I said and asked. " okay I'll do it and I won't tell." Mom said and she take things and out of my room and I rest till dinner is ready.

 **In my room after sundown at before nightfall.**

Wanda was awaken. "Where am I?" Wanda asked. 'I remember that I was captured by Denzil Crocker and he and I enter the portal to this world and someone named kaos appeared out of nowhere and thought that Crocker was the portal master that he is looking for, but he was wrong and he fight him instead and dropping me,the muffin and run away and I pass out.' Wanda said thoughtfully and she touch my hair. "Odd I feel something fluffy. Where did all this hair come from? " Wanda said and ask and she Touch my back. "That's weird it's like I am laying down on... " Wanda he said as She turned around and saw me. "is that A girl ? "Wanda ask herself and I was awakened. "Well I see that you are awake. " I said as I stretch myself. "I see that you are awake too. " Wanda said. "this place is dangerous outside could be hot or cold it's filled with stray cats spiders, snakes and who knows what might happen to you but don't worry I'll protect you with all my might. "I said. "What happened? " Wanda ask. "You're on conscious and cold so I would say get to my place and keep her warm on my back. "I said. "That explains a lot that I've been touch. " Wanda said. "It's OK Wanda it I just love my hair to be touch." I said. "hey how do you know my name? " Wanda ask. "I know everything that is on it on TV please don't tell everyone in the other worlds that and I won't tell that you're here. "I said. "OK I will tell your secret. Are you sure about my secret not being told? " Wanda said and ask. "I promise cross my heart let it fly stick a cupcake in my Eye. "I said. "Lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf dinner is ready come on down. "Mom said. "Coming down Mom. "I said and I was out of my room and Wanda was following me. "I could find chicken soup so I made macaroni and cheese instead. "Mom said. "It's OK Mom . It's my fault that I forgot to tell you that we're out of chicken soup. " I said and I snuggle her. "Oh sorry this is my mom. She is also keeping your secret. Right Mom? "I said and ask. "Right and I see that you're awake and Lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf's go and eat. "Mom said. "OK "I said I eat macaroni cheese and more and more till I stuffed. "That was a good meal. "I said. "You just ate the entire dish. What's your name anyway? " Wanda said and ask. "I'm Lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf and this is my oldest sister Lacey the tiger." I said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner I get up, throw the bowl away, take my medicine and went upstairs "Wanda, well talk about everything we include you want to know tomorrow when I wake up ok?" I asked. "Ok sure." Wanda said and I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed, went to my room, get on my bed and fall asleep.

Saturday when the sun rise up.

I woke up noticing that Wanda was on my back and she woke up."morning." I said and I went downstairs to have breakfast 'Hi I'm lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf and I am 18 year old high school I having lot of personality and hobbies and let just say I'm emotional but still brave' I said thoughtfully and I went upstairs into my room " so what brings you here? " I asked. "Well I was captured by mr. Crocker and he saw the portal vortex. So he went to the vortex and I was end up in your world and I don't know where am I and then someone named kaos appear and think that he is the portal master, but he is not so he fight him instead making him drop things including me and run away making me unconscious. When I wake up,remember everything and saw you and you know the rest. Speaking of which. What happened to kaos' minions ?, where's the muffin ?, why am I out of the net? And what happened to the net?" Wanda said and asked. "Well I 4 things to say." I said. "And there are ?" Wanda asked. "1. I knew it. 2.you're in the state of Utah. 3. I might've know what happen while you're unconscious." I said. "The giant floating head. You know I was captured by Mr. Crocker, but how? Is Utah is your Home? And tell me what happened when I was unconscious." Wanda said and ask. " i answer all your questions one at the time. let's start with the first one when I said I know that is on TV and being those knowledge therefore I watched you. In other words we know everything that happened."I said. " oh that makes sense." Wanda said. "OK next question is Utah my home right? Let just say yes I can visit any state in the United States with my family. "I said. "Ok then. " Wanda said. "OK final question. Are you ready for explanation?" I said and ask. "Yes. " Wanda answer. "OK when minions decide to take you captive I fight kaos' minions one by one. The reason why kaos is here is he is looking for the portal master here in Utah hopefully that he doesn't know that the Porter most of them in Utah give me anyway I notice a net and I did know that you're in there so I take you home to my place along with the muffin when I get to my room are you picking the hall and I see you get enough so I use my brain to find out how to set you free and I did. when I went to you and touch you you feel cold so I think and come up with a solution. I took you on the bed, put you on my back and cover you with my comforter to keep you warm. When my mom came to my room I tell her what are you here, What I want for dinner and I asked mom to favors I tell her to take the muffin and put it somewhere safe and take the net and destroy it."I said. "That explains a lot but why he is kaos is after you? " Wanda said and ask. "There is something that I have to show you. "I said and I show Wanda The skylanders, trap Traptainium traps, the venicles and the books of Skylanders.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wanda saw the Skylanders. "What are those? " Wanda I asked. "Does are the Skylanders. There the heroes of Skylands. "I said. "What's the Skylanders have to do with kaos after you? " Wanda ask. "They are frozen at the outside but they are alive on the inside. Where defenseless without the Skylanders in the world that's why kaos is after me. Luckily that I can defend myself since I've been taking Hapkido class for 5 years. Hapkido is Korean martial arts that only use for self-defense. "I said. "Since when did all this happen? " Wanda ask. "Well you see a long time ago after arkeans and 100 years on Cloudbreak islands. "I said as I showed them the flashback of Skylanders Spyro's adventure.

Skylanders spyro's adventure

I told Wanda how the Skylanders came down to earth. "as long as anyone could remember Skyland was protected by the wisest and most powerful beings of all... The portal masters and the greatest among them is master eon. He and the sky landers protected the core of light for centuries the core of light enriches the world only to obey the darkness the force behind all evil but now eon was the last master got old and weakened within age it is a matter time before the darkness would with return . " I said. "Those clouds, is there something wrong? "Hugo asked. "Shouldn't you know those dark ominous clouds aren't a good thing Hugo? "Eon ask as Hugo nodded and there's kaos' castles ship. "Take your station Hugo. "Eon said and Hugo went underground. "Skylanders the darkness has come. Prepare to battle! " eon said and his Skylanders appeared and a giant floating head appeared. "It is I kaos been waiting this day to take my revenge! Soon you all bow down before me! Kaos, K.A.O.S! " kaos said. "Kaos! I've might've known and what happened to your head? It look ridiculous on you. " Eon said and asked. " what?! Ehh?! my head is awesome I tell you. fear it! Fear my giant floating head! " kaos said as it zoom to his true self. " see I told you it wasn't scary enough. " glumshanks said. " silence glumshanks you're spoiling my evil mood. " kaos said and glumshanks sigh and back to the giant floating head." you thought you banished me to the outlands ?" Kaos asked and he laughed " I kaos have returned to destroy the core of light and rule Skylands as its emperor and you are so old and weak now that there's nothing you can do about it. " kaos said and he laughed again " I told you before kaos you and the darkness have no power here." Eon said. " is that so? Will just see about that. Minions!" Kaos said as his minions appear. " Skylanders!" Eon said as the Skylanders appeared to take down his minions one by one. First spyro, then gill grunt, then terrafin, then stump smash and Hugo peek for a little bit, then trigger happy who is fighting alongside stump smash. " ok I work it out... We're losing. Maybe we should go to plan b." Glumshanks said. " no glumshanks I have a much better idea. Initiate plan z!" Kaos said and his hydra was released. " not of course." Eon said as the shadow of the hydra appeared. " no!" Eon said but it is too late. There is an explosion "whoa!" Kaos said as his castle ship is spinning and the Skylanders were vanished "master eon, anyone ?" Hugo asked on confused with where did anybody go?. " and that was the day when the core of light was scattered to the far corners of the universe and Skylands lost its greatest protectors, but there is more to their story. As the Skylanders draw farther away from the magic of skylands they began to shrink till they reach earth waiting for everyone to find them and master eon. He survived the blast, but change he became a spirit. Although without his body. he can't fight kaos and the darkness, but now we have everyone on earth to take his place. " I said


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I told Wanda how the Skylanders came down to earth. " ever since that day I kick kaos' is butt every time. No seriously I kick his butt every time it's like it's my job or something. "I said. When that explains the robot that captures eight people except for one? " Wanda asked. "Wait what? "I asked and I looked up and I saw 4 members of kid next-door, number 2's brother Tommy and the power Puff girls. Blossom, bubbles and butter cup they all kept your except for one and that person is number 1. "OK there are strange things but nothing like that. Anyways looks like they're in trouble. I had to go out and help. Wanda I want you to stay here and closing the blinds when I go out there but whoever is behind it and rescue number one. "I said and I get dressed and head outside. "I'm going out. "I said "OK but be back before nightfall. "Mom said. "I Promise." I said and I went outside and Lacey the tiger tell mom did she is going out to follow me to see what's up and mom let her hurt and she went outside.

Out side at noon.

I headed to the road noticing the Lacey the tiger was following me. "Lacey to Tiger, why are you following me?" I asked you are my sister and sister stick together. "Lacey the tiger said. Period "OK I can understand no I need any help I can get to take this robot down and find out who's behind it. " I said and we're heading to the robot. "So number one looks like we're out numbers you. " the voice coming from delightful children from down the lane said. "Yes I took your friends. "The voice coming from Mojo Jojo. "If you surrender yourself to me. Will you let your friends go. "The delightful children from down the lane said. "Not before I can help it. "I said as I appear. "So you are a delightful children from down the lane and Mojo JoJo right? "I asked. "I am delightful children from down the lane yes ?" The delightful children asked. "And I am Mojo Jojo yes? " Mojo Jojo asked. "Awesome I'll Deck all of you in the schnoz. "I said and they dropped eight Capture characters. "OK how did you know our names? "Mojo Jojo and do the delightful children asked. "I want your show. "I said. "Figures. "They said. "What are you doing here? "I asked "oh yeah I know just walking around." The delightful children said. Walking around? "I ask. "Walking around."Mojo Jojo said. I hope your are not doing anything reckless."I said. "Doing anything reckless? "The delightful children asked. "Are you? "I asked "no. "Mojo Jojo said "good day I would've been bad. "I said "how bad? "Delightful children asked. "I had to kill all of you. "I said. "That's bad. "Mojo Jojo said. "Indeed. "I said "who are you delightful children asked. "I am Lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf. if I'm a half human soul from North Salt Lake City. You know what I'm going to do? " I said ask create "what is it? "Mojo JoJo ask. Taking number one of the others" I said "what? "The delightful children asked. "Bye. "I said and I run with number one on back to rest in Lacey the Tiger's car and the power Puff girls following me. "Quick somebody stop her." Mojo Jojo said and there and awkward silence. "Damn you Mojo Jojo."The delightful children said. "I was frozen in fear what's your excuse? "Mojo JoJo ask and me and my sister are heading home.

At my house

I need to number one and the PowerPuff girl Lacey the tiger took the rest inside. "We're home. "I said. "How was the walk?" Mom asked. "It was good mom my sister and I have to go to my room. "I said and me, my sister and nine characters are heading to my room.

In my room at noon

Wanda notice that I was back with nine characters and my sister. "OK since I'm back with nine characters with me looks like I have to tell you the truth. The thing is not only did I would watch your show and I know you I watched the other shows and know the others. I was pretty much know why kaos is here in Utah. Everyone that come in my room heard me and I know all love you and I've been watching you. "I said and mom into my room "Lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf..." Mom said and she saw the kids next door, Tommy and the power Puff girls.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mom saw kids next door, tommy and the PowerPuff girls. " what are they doing here ? " mom asked. "I'll tell you the truth I rescue them from the delightful children from down the lane and mojo Jojo and brought them here." I said. "OK... Speaking of which. Just a moment ago I saw mojo Jojo picking on 2 kids one of them is an boy with tri color spiky hair, wearing an blue jacket and the other is a girl with pig tails on her head. " mom said. "Now that you mention it. The description of those people sound it like... Yugi Muto and Rebecca Hawkins. OK there's one thing I have to do. I have to go out there and protect them. Lacey the tiger you stay behind me you too mom and wait for further instructions just in case if his friends were in the area. As for you Wanda you stay here and keep an eye on them and protect them till I get back." I said. " I understood." Wanda said. "We're right behind you. " mom and Lacey the tiger said at the same time. " lizthedragonfoxligerwolf when you are done handling business with them and were outside let me take care of your hair. " mom said. " ok. Mom where did you saw yugi?" I asked. " I saw him near our home in the street." Mom said. "Alright let's move out!" I said and mom grab the ponytail and mom Lacey the tiger and I head outside.

Outside at noon.

Mojo jojo was gonna capture yugi muto and Rebecca Hawkins. He laughed. " I mojo jojo is about to take these two hostages in the other World..." Mojo jojo said as I appear and say "hey what's up mojo jojo!!?" I asked. " I have a feeling that I'll never get my task completed." Mojo jojo said. " what are you doing?!" I asked. "What am I doing?" Mojo jojo asked " what are you doing?!" I asked "nothing much." Mojo jojo said. " doing anything reckless?!" I asked. "Doing anything reckless?" Mojo jojo asked. " are you?!" I asked. "Yes." Mojo jojo said and there is silence. " I'm gonna put my body on you!" I said and I going to him and use take down but he ran away. "Dang it he got away. Are you two alright?" I said and asked. "We're fine thanks to you." Yugi said. "That's good to hear." I said. "Cutie pie remember the deal ?" Mom asked. "Oh yeah my hair grooming. Well ok you may indeed groom my hair." I said. And mom come over with the ponytail holder and I take off my glasses and I brush my hair and mom put my bangs in a ponytail and I put my glasses back on. "Is there any reason why you two here by yourselves or not? " I asked. "Yeah the reason that we and our friends here is that we're looking for someone and my our I mean me and yugi." Rebecca said. " OK who is this person that your looking for? " I asked. " well the person is a female. She is 5.6 and a half tall, long dirty blonde hair, her bangs are in a ponytail, she has blue eyes wearing glasses and any jewelry, and her Xbox name is lizthelion. You know her?" Rebecca said and asked. "Yeah, she is me." I said. "I knew it, I knew we find you, the light of hope." Yugi said. " OK how do how did you find me?" I asked. "Well let just say someone you know tell me and my friends to find you in this world." Yugi said "And exactly who is this person that I know?" I asked. "That would been me." Master eon said and he appeared. "Master eon." I said. "That's right, young chosen one." Master eon said. "OK first is Wanda, then the kids next door, tommy and the PowerPuff girls and now you 3. Can anybody tell me what is going on?" I said and asked. " I can tell you what is going on. The darkness have returned." Master eon said and I was shocked.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was shocked when I heard that the darkness have return. " impossible I thought I destroy it." I said. " you destroy the darkness before, but how?" Yugi said and asked. "Let me explain yugi muto and Rebecca Hawkins..." I said and Rebecca interrupted by saying " how do you know our names?" Rebecca asked. " I know everything that I see and read that is on tv and books. I know almost every place, character and creature. Anyway I destroy it by my Skylanders in the vehicles." I said. "You're correct about one thing. You did destroy it. However, somehow kaos' mother resurrected the darkness. Only this time it's stronger. So strong that the Skylanders can't handle it. Just the Skylanders isn't enough and worse they held kaos captive. We should let yugi muto explain how we need you from start to finish later for now you have to help out." Master eon said. " ok how can I help?" I asked. " you can start by find and protect our friends and our grandpas." Yugi said. "Where are they?" I asked. " they're scattered all over this area." Rebecca said. "Alright then I'll help you. Mom and Lacey the tiger get in your cars." I said. "Alright let's do this lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf!" Lacey the tiger said. "Alright let's move out!" I said and mom, yugi, Rebecca and I head in mom's car with my walkie Talkie and Lacey the tiger went to her car with her walkie talkie and drive spotted our older brother big Laylay the dragon out there protecting mokuba kaiba, seto kaiba's younger brother. "Lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf do you read me? Over." Lacey the tiger asked over on the walkie talkie. "I heard you Lacey the tiger. What's your status report?" I said and asked over the walkie talkie. " I spotted our older brother big Laylay the dragon protecting Mokuba from the delightful children over." Lacey the tiger said speaking in the walkie talkie. "Good work Lacey the tiger. Mom will try to park somewhere while you go out there and tell big Laylay the dragon that help is on the way, act suspicious to the delightful children head back to the car with Mokuba over and out." I said speaking over the walkie talkie and Lacey the tiger parked and get out of her car. "I don't know who you are, but you're in my way." The delightful children said. "I'll not let you take Mokuba." Big Laylay the dragon said." I could agree more brother." Lacey the tiger said as she appeared. "Lacey the tiger, what are you doing here?" Big Laylay the dragon asked. "I'm here to take Mokuba to safety and tell you that help is on the way." Lacey the tiger said. "And exactly who's coming to help him ?" The delightful children asked and Lacey the tiger acted suspicious.

Meanwhile

Mom and I are finding somewhere that we could park. We found it and park at the spot. "Hey lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf." Mom said. "Yes what is it mom ?" I asked. "Is that mojo jojo coming to the delightful children ?" Mom asked and I peek out and spotted mojo jojo heading towards the delightful children. "I have to go out there mom stay in the car and keep an eye on those 2." I said. " you got it lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf." Mom said and I head out of the car and headed to the delightful children and mojo jojo. "Um.. The delightful children." Mojo jojo said in fear. "What is it mojo jojo?" The delightful children asked in frustration. "We should get out of here before..." Mojo said in fear as I interrupted and appeared saying "hey! What's up guys?!" I asked. "I had a feeling she is going to do something with us." Mojo jojo said. "What are you doing?!" I asked. "What am we doing?" The delightful children asked. "What are you doing?!" I asked. "Nothing much." The delightful children said. "Doing anything reckless?!" I asked. "Doing anything reckless?" The delightful children asked. " are you?" I asked. "Yes." The delightful children said and there is silence. " I am gonna kill all of you!" I said and I'm going for an attack with tackle, but they ran away.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mojo jojo and delightful children ran away. " dang it they ran away again." I said and I turn to big Laylay the dragon "it's been a long time big Laylay the dragon." I said. "It's been a long time too lizthecatdragonfoxligerwolf." Big Laylay the dragon said and yugi in the car turn to mom saying "who's big Laylay the dragon?" Yugi asked. " well, big Laylay the dragon is Lizthelion's older brother. He loved her 2nd younger sister. He give her some stuff. Sometimes he visit us In Utah and other times we visit him in California. Big Laylay the dragon, Lacey the tiger and lizthelion are born in the 1990's but there born in different birth dates. Big Laylay the dragon, January 4th, 1993, Lacey the tiger, May 1st, 1996, and lizthelion, July 29th, 1998. Although they have different fathers , but there still related by blood. " mom said. 'an pair of siblings that have different fathers but still related.' yugi said thoughtfully. " what are you doing here ? " I asked. "I'm here for your first time graduation." Big Laylay the dragon said and we checked, looked around and it's safe for Mokuba to come out. "Lacey the tiger, you and Mokuba may come out now." I said and Lacey the tiger and Mokuba are out of the car. "Thank you all for protecting me." Mokuba said. "You're welcome it's the most thing I can do." I said. "I hope that Yugi's OK." Mokuba said. " Yugi's OK he's in my mother's car safe and sound. He is saved by me, lizthedragonfoxligerwolf aka lizthelion." I said. "You're lizthelion?" Mokuba asked. "Yes, yes I am." I said. Did yugi and Rebecca find you already?" Mokuba asked. " yes they did Mokuba." Master eon said and he appeared. "Master eon." I said. "Yes the light of hope. So far you've rescued yugi muto, Rebecca Hawkins, and Mokuba kaiba. For that I send you 11 magic skylanders, 1 fire skylander, 1 life skylander, and 1 air Skylander and here they are." Master eon said and Spyro, Ninjini, Popfizz, Hoot Loop, Star Strike, Deja vu, Spry, Rage Mage, Splat, Mysticat, eruptor, stealth elf and jet vac appeared right in front of me. "It's an honor to work with you Lizthelion." Jet vac said as he bow to me. "It's an honor to work with you too jet vac and everyone." I said as I bow to them back and I heard moving bushes. "What on Skylands and Earth is that ?" Popfizz asked. "It might be the delightful children or mojo jojo. They're back to get Mokuba. Skylanders we have to circle up Mokuba for protection." I said. "We're with you Lizthelion." Stealth elf said. "Thanks stealth elf." I said and the bushes are moving closer and closer. "Now circle up." I said and everyone including me and my siblings circle up with Mokuba inside the circle. "Keep your guard up." I said and everyone kept their guard up and the bush is coming closer and closer. When it was out of the bush it was seto kaiba, Mokuba kaiba's older brother.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Duke Devlin has been appeared. "It's just Duke Devlin Everybody." I said and everyone felt relieved and I moved out of the way. "Duke." Serenity said and she and Mai are heading to Duke Devlin. "Serenity! Serenity, Mai, are you too alright?" Duke Devlin asked. "we're OK thanks to her." Mai said and Duke Devlin look up and saw me. "I don't know who you are, but thank you for protecting Mai and Serenity." Duke said. "your welcome." I said. "She's the universe's only hope." Serenity said "she's right duke, in case if you haven't heard of me. The names Lizthelion, the portal master here in the U.S.A Pride lands. The universe's light of hope. It's a pleasure to make a acquaintance Duke Devlin." I said and duke Devlin and I got into a handshake. "The pleasure is all mine Lizthelion." Duke Devlin said and he and I stopped the handshake. "Just one question, how did you know me?" Duke asked and Mai answer the question for me. "Lizthelion's home world which the world where we are at called the USA pride lands is the source of knowledge of the other worlds including our world, the world where we came from." Mai said. "That's right, how did you know?" I asked. "Master Eon tell me all about you." Mai said. "Master Eon and Rebecca will explain everything later" Serenity said. "She's right Lizthelion, for now you have to find the rest of yugi's friends and find yugi's grandfather. Before I leave and tell you what to do with the skylanders. I am giving you the power of mind magic and the magic that you'll contain within you." Master eon said and he place a finger on my forehead and give me the power of the Portal Master. "The skylanders will obey your every command and they can recognize you even if you are wearing hat and jewelry. Good luck Lizthelion." Master Eon said and he disappeared into thin air. I went to mom's car knocked the window of mom's car lightly. Mom rolls down the car window and I gave her a command. "Mom, I want you to take Mai, Serenity, Duke, and Big Laylay the cat home. I have to ride my sister's car and search for the others." I said. "Ok and I have a feeling you might need this." Mom said and she give me the sorcerer's apprentice hat. "Big Laylay the cat, duke, Mai and serenity, get in my mom's car and my mom will take you home." I said. "Ok Lizthelion quick question, Who was that guy that give her powers and disappear into thin air?" Duke Devlin asked. "Come on duke, We'll explain things along the way." Mai said and they enter my mom's car and my mom drive themselves home. "Alright skylanders, we are going to split up to search for yugi's friends and his grandfather. Not alone, but in partners that you'll be team up with by my choice. Spyro and Cynder, you look for them and report to me about the other skylanders and tell me who is coming in the skies." I said. "Ok Lizthelion, we'll try our best." Cynder said. "Ninjini and popfizz, you'll be paired up and search in the north side of riverton." I said. "We'll try our best Lady Lizthelion." Ninjini said. "Hoot loop and star strike, you'll be paired up and search on the east side of riverton." I said. "I'll try my best to find them." Hoot loop said. "Blastermind and déjà vu, you'll be paired up and search in the south side of riverton." I said. "Ok Lady Lizthelion." Blastermind said. "Spry and rage mage, you'll paired up and search in the west side of riverton." "We'll help in any way we can Lady Lizthelion." Spry said. "Splat and Mysticat, you'll be paired up and search them in the North east of riverton." I said. "It'll be my pleasure to help you Lady Lizthelion." Splat said. " Eruptor and Stealth Elf, you'll be paired up and search in the north west of riverton." I said. "It'll be my honor of helping you out, Lizthelion." Eruptor said and just before I give jet-vac a command I heard a dragon roar coming from tall grass behind me like 20 meters away. "What was that?" Popfizz asked. "It sounded like a dragon and it's in trouble. I have to go over there and checked it out. As I was saying. Jet-vac, you are coming with me. I need all the help I can get." I said "it will be my honor of working with you, Lady Lizthelion." Jet-vac said. "All right let's move out." I said and I move into the tall grass with Jet-vac while Spyro and Cynder flew into the sky and the rest of the skylanders paired up and split into different directions that I suggested.

 **Meanwhile in the tall grass**

I went to find the source of the sound that called out to me. When I reach 20 meters I went to peak and I saw a night fury in the cage guarded by the Dragon hunters led by Grimmel the Grisly.


End file.
